Suns and Stars
by wowzawowza
Summary: Young queen, Kaya Lavar is captured in her efforts to preserve the crumbling Republic by the First Order. On board, she encounters the emotionally conflicted Kylo Ren, who harbors secrets no one can foresee. A young queen and a potential Sith lord. Ring any bells?
1. Chapter 1

The bickering in the Senate heightened into an uproar with two distinct sides: to join and support the Resistance or to preserve public safety by joining the dictatorial First Order.

"How is joining the First Order going to help our citizens when they are against everything the Naboo system was built on?," declared young Queen of Naboo, Kaya Lavar as the room fell into a deep hush at her bold, outspoken remark.

"For starters, they won't blow up our entire planet!," countered the Coruscant representative in the Senate, "Coruscant has over a trillion people, the largest population in the galaxy. I refuse to put those people at risk for the sake of democracy!"

"How can you say that? The First Order is self-sacrificial; they could turn on your people at any moment. And do not imply that your people are worth more than mine. Naboo is peaceful and industrious and our people will not stand for anything less than the Republic's long upheld policy of democ-"

"Order!" Queen Lavar was suddenly interrupted by the meeting officiant. "I see coming to peaceful agreements are not to transcribe on this day. We must vote. All those in favor of supporting the Resistance and maintaining the Republic government, say ay."

"Ay!" screams Kaya, along with about half of the other members in the room, who share her passion for equality and goodwill towards others.

"And those opposed: in favor of turning over our system to the First Order- say nay."

"Nay!" called many others, most prominent being Senator Sangsha, the representative for Coruscant.

The shouting in the room made the counting difficult to accrue, but the protocol droids working for President Surik, officiant of the Senate, finally calculated the results which would determine the fate of the galaxy.

"The votes are in," Surik's booming voice declared. Anxiously, Kaya waited on the edge of her seat. "This system will…." he opens the envelope. "Succeed from the Republic and turn to the First Order!"

"NO!" screams Kaya in defeat, "Recount!" she calls as a last attempt to save the crumbling Republic before her.

"Accept it, Queen Lavar. It's over. We turn to the First Order at dawn tomorrow. Prepare your citizens and gather your resources."

Kaya left the room with her head held high after her outspoken defiance towards her superior. She walked behind her guards towards her transport ship to take them back to her home planet of Naboo. Not even they could sense the plan brewing her rebellious mind.

...

Kylo Ren paced his quarters on the newly built starship, housing the remains of the First Order. He paced his room as the battle within him raged on. The voice of the light called to him-

"Choose your own path. Embrace the light and repent for your actions!" The voice took the face of his former master beside him, Luke Skywalker. His voice had been growing weaker as he grew closer to the dark side, accepting the teachings of Supreme Leader Snoke and killing those closest to him.

"NO!" screamed Kylo as he drew his lightsaber and destroyed the room around him. His head pounded with conflicting thoughts, both destructive and empowering.

"Use your anger, face your hate. Finish what I started." The subtle voice of his grandfather grew stronger, more prominent. "Yes, embrace it!" The echo of Darth Vader shouted.

Kylo threw his lightsaber to the ground, clutching his face in agony as he lost control of his thoughts and with it, himself.

"I don't know who I am anymore!" he screams in agony as he furiously removes his mask and reaches up to touch the scar that forever marked him as damned. Remembering the battle between him and that Resistance girl brought on a new wave of hostility. His breathing strained as he fought to maintain his composure.

"I am losing control," he cried as his labored breaths turned into gasps for air. He felt as if the world was closing in on him, as the battle between light and dark raged on. The dark was winning.

"Breath," A new voice emerged from the shadows of his fabrication. A new face, although Kylo felt like he had seen him before. He tried to ignore its growing presence as to avoid another panic attack, but the figure grew stronger, more concrete. "My name is Anakin Skywalker. Father of your mother and mentor."

"You're one of them!" he shouts in frustration as he struggles to formulate the legacy of Anakin Skywalker. "You were once Darth Vader, the greatest Sith to rule the galaxy. The mission of the First Order is to continue his work! Why are here?"

"You don't understand the truth behind the mask. There is good in you as there was good in me. You just need to be shown it," the force ghost responded as he turned more concrete and real.

"Leave me alone!" Ren shouted in anger. He drew his saber in retaliation and aimed at the figure of his grandfather. Before he could strike him, the appearance of Anakin disapparated into nothingness.

"Master Ren, the Supreme Leader has requested your presence," the relegated Stormtrooper announced.

Kylo Ren's anger and fear dissolved as he remembered his true leader and mentor. He reattached his mask and scowled as his duty beckoned him to continue. His emotion was smuggled to the back of his head as it lost importance.

Little did he know his war with emotion was just beginning, for the voice of the light had changed to a very conflicting character- his former inspiration, Anakin Skywalker.

...

"Poe Dameron, I can't believe it! It is you! What are you doing here?" Kaya ran to meet her friend in a tight embrace, trying to make up for the years apart as adults.

"Well as head pilot for the Resistance, I figured I should stop by to celebrate the destruction of the Starkiller!" Poe responded with a general answer warily with a fake smile plastered on his normally smug face.

Kaya could sense his uneasiness and invited him into her palace, where they can be greeted by warm drinks and privacy. She hushed inside, "Let's talk in here."

Once they were both behind closed doors, Poe revealed his true purpose of arriving on Naboo, a far cry away from his home (or the rebel base at least), "I'm here to prevent the Naboo system from seceding from the Republic."

"How do already know about that! The Senate adjourned less than an hour ago!" Kaya responded with a twinge of embarrassment at the obvious implication hung in the air: that she may be obliged to support those her dear friend has fought so hard to destroy.

"We have our ways," the "we" clearly referring to the Resistance, "and we need your help. If you declare independence from the Galactic Order and the Senate, you can decide for yourself the actions of Naboo and its neighboring systems." Poe announced with desperation, matching the desperate measures he is calling on Queen Lavar to pursue.

"Poe! You know that is not within my power or jurisdiction to do! Doing that would be turning my back on the efforts of those wronged so long ago in the war! How can you say-"

"Haven't they already turned their backs on you?" Poe interrupts as Kaya instantly stops, as his words ring true and register across her face. "Haven't they already disregarded those efforts and tarnished the democracy of the galaxy?"

Kaya turns from him as his words resonate. Her mind is battlefield between she knows is right and what is easier to accomplish. Her planet had suffered so much and had barely entered a new era of peace and prosperity. To put her people through the pain of war all over again… But to turn against the Republic, democracy, the Resistance... No. She knew what she had to do.

"You're right," she whispered to Poe, before breaking down right then and there, in the arms of her oldest childhood friend, as the pressures upon her heightened with an impossible task before her.

Behind closed doors however, loomed an unforeseen threat.

"Kaya Lavar is going to secede from the Galactic Senate. Naboo is supporting the Resistance."

...

"You requested my presence, Master," Kylo Ren says whilst bowing before the figure of Supreme Leader Snoke. Despite being just a hologram, his presence still hung in the air and struck fear to the hearts of many.

"Yes my young apprentice. I come bearing great news," he announced with his domineering tone. "The Galactic Senate, including our goal outposts on Naboo and Coruscant, has voted to dissolve the Republic and establish ties with the First Order."

"That is great news, as our empire is now headed towards total domination." Kylo Ren's eyes shone with excitement at the possibilities around this latest development.

Suddenly, General Lotus burst through the doors of the quiet meeting room.

"Supreme Leader. We have just received word of the future separation of Naboo from the Galactic Senate. Queen Kaya Lavar intended to draw from the First Order and set up Resistance support. Sir, we are losing the Naboo system."

Snoke banged his fist on his throne and groaned ferociously in outrage. Naboo is an important system that the Order had sought after for years. There lies a "gateway to the galaxy" with strong population counts and trade outposts. Losing Naboo could be a potential downfall to the success of the First Order.

"What jurisdiction does she have?" Ren responded in outrage.

"It appears she has been swayed by a Resistance member himself, Poe Dameron. She is said to be declaring the independence of Naboo on the grounds of preserving democracy and the Republic."

Kylo screamed in outrage, as he began pacing, trying to weigh the possibilities of these actions. Snoke finally spoke: "Well, it appears obvious what we must do…" Snoke turned to Kylo Ren with a menacing glint in his eye.

"Kill her."


	2. Chapter 2

The golden sun shone it's smiling face through the bedroom of Queen Kaya Lavar as she was gently pulled from her reverie. She stretched her arms up towards the headboard and he toes pointed all the way through every muscle to the edge of the bed. Queen Lavar always was extremely tall, even at a young age. She always graced the back row of pictures. She was bathed in light, and her whole room turned golden. This was Naboo, her home, her planet. Where every morning, the land turns gold.

Suddenly, a dark shadow emerged, as the sun traveled behind a cloud. Kaya shot up in bed, simultaneously, suddenly remembering the previous day's events. The Senate meeting. The First Order. Poe. The Resistance. Kaya grew nauseous as she thought of the bleak and difficult future ahead. She, however, remained fixed in her goal: to preserve democracy and support the Resistance.

Kaya got out of bed quickly and called an emergency meeting at the palace. She was to announce to her officers that Naboo was to declare a secession from the Galactic Senate, and the Naboo system will maintain allegiance to the Republic and the Resistance.

"Officers, thank you for meeting with me. Senators, thank you for gracing me with your presence and for serving as strong adversaries against the First Order at the Senate meeting yesterday. I appreciate your loyalty," Kaya began, as she opened her forum. "I have called this convention today to discuss Naboo's future. As we now know, the Galactic Senate has resolved to disband the Republic and turn to the First Order for leadership. I refuse to stand for this."

Chatter of enthusiasm and goodwill emerged as the officials agreed with Queen Lavar and supported her authority and leadership. The volume of support raised in the space.

"Naboo must be a new hope for the Republic and show that democracy must never be abandoned. Our system will support the Resistance and show that their is always a light amidst the darkness. We will be that light!" Applause endured throughout her speech, as she shone with nationalism and true pride in her home.

"Naboo will secede from the Galactic Senate and preserve the Republic as an independent system!" Suddenly, all was quiet in the wake of the drastic suggestion made by Queen Lavar. The officers all exchanged wary glances as they pondered the most certain consequences of these actions.

"Is that truly the best action for our people?"

"Has this ever been done before?"

"How will this affect intergalactic relations?"

"What will happen to our trade systems?"

A flood of questions came in from all sides to Kaya, and she struggled to maintain order in her own session. The questions frightened even her, as she realized they had not been asked before this moment.

"I believe in you!" A voice shouted amongst the confusion. The emotional Senate seemed to have not heard her strong voice. A blurry image of a woman was apparating from nothingness. She realized they had not heard, this message was meant for her only. It was a force ghost from beyond! Kaya was shocked, she thought that was the stuff of myth and legend. The woman formed into a being more concrete and real… it was Padme Amidala, former Queen and Senator of Naboo. "Follow your heart, and others will follow you."

Kaya looked at her shocked at her sudden appearance. She managed a small smile and nod of disbelief before remembering her place.

"For the sake of Naboo, and democracy, search your hearts. You will know deep within that is the right thing to pursue. Please join me!" With the help of Padme's wise words and advice, Kaya finished her impassioned speech, and to her surprise, the negative energy in the room disappeared. Those who had questioned her before, succumbed to self reflection and called to her, "we will stand with you!"

For the first time, since concocting this plan, with the thunderous applause and praise of her officers, Queen Lavar felt as if this just might work. She began to believe her words: she was seeing a feeble light in the darkness.

...

Kylo Ren paced in his new quarters (after he destroyed his previous one). Outrage bubbled underneath his current calm exterior at the new development in Naboo's discourse.

"That mutinous queen. How dare she defy my power!" Kylo screamed in frustration, as his emotions got the best of him. He wanted nothing more than to kill her himself, feel her pounding pulse beneath his fingers.

"Don't give into hate. She is not what you are angry at! Do not take your hatred of yourself out on others!" The words of warning were delivered by none other than the growing presence of his grandfather- Jedi Anakin Skywalker, representing the diminishing power of light within him. "Why kill her? She would simply become a martyr to the Resistance and to the people of Naboo. Killing her would only strengthen her power! Don't let your emotions cloud your judgement. You know what is right…" Anakin's wise advice mirrored the growing doubt of his Master. He struggled to compose himself, the war within raging on. Anakin's desperate call for sense to save the queen was fortunately pondered upon.

The pacing continued as Kylo tried to formulate a plan to ensure Naboo's allegiance to the First Order.

"To kill her would give her power at the expense of my own. No one must indulge in the pleasures of my reign."

Kylo knew what he must do, and unfortunately, it involved utilizing the suggestion of his light adversary.

Kylo Ren stormed down the hall of the battle station to call a meeting with his Supreme Leader, as well as with the General.

"Lotus! Follow me!" he called, as he continued his trek to the hologram.

"Right away, sir."

...

On Dantooine, a new scenario was emerging in the wake of Queen Lavar's decision to support the Resistance. Poe Dameron, fresh from bringing the good news of Naboo's backing, joined in the celebration with his good friends, Rey and Finn.

"You son of a gun! How did you convince her to secede from the Senate!?" shouted Finn as he slapped him on the back in praise.

"I have my ways! Plus, Kaya and I have been friends for ages! I grew up on Naboo!" Poe shouted in response, struggling to speak over the joyous whoops and shouts. The celebration since destroying the Starkiller had continued for weeks. Many refused to deal with the growing threat, since most of the galaxy had joined the First Order. A much larger challenge than most had anticipated.

"You are unbelievable! You just managed to save our skins… again!" Rey shouted with laughter. "Speaking of saving, did you find Luke!?" Poe shouted. Rey had also been on a mission, to find Luke Skywalker, the last Jedi and remaining hope for the Resistance.

"Let's discuss that later… right now, we celebrate you!" Rey responded warily, ignoring the current conflict between herself and the Jedi master.

These friends were too overjoyed to focus on the threat before them. They silently resolved between the trio to take it one step at a time, and right now, they were to celebrate the success of their friend.

...

Luke Skywalker anxiously paced on his ship. Ever since Rey had encouraged him to abandon his sanctuary on the isle, he had not left the quiet aboard the Millennium Falcon. The wounds of the loss of Han were still fresh and added to the pain of losing Ben to the dark side, as well as the loss of those young Padawans. Those he was given to keep safe in their training.

"I miss you, old pal." Luke said to the ship. Even though it wasn't directed at the Falcon itself, it was the easiest medium to speak to his friend. In his grief, he completely forgot about who would suffering the most in the wake of his death.

"Leia!"

Luke ran off the ship as fast as he could, dodging his the blissfully unaware Resistance soldiers with a set destination in mind. Leia. He had to see her, comfort her, let her know everything was going to be ok. She had lost more than just Han in the recent altercation with the First Order. Her son had grown stronger, more lost in his madness. She now knew that Ben was gone.

Upon arriving at the base, Luke immediately knew where she would be. He headed down the halls to the main bay, where he knew his sister would be throwing herself in her work, furiously avoiding her pain and inner turmoil. He spotted her speaking to an incoming transport over radio.

"In the face of this new development with Naboo, we must send Resistance officers to protect the queen from any retaliation attempts from the Senate or the First Order. We must reassure her of her decision to join in the fight." The radio blared with this news, and Luke couldn't help but overhear.

"I will depart today for Naboo. I will bring Dameron with me, as well as Finn, to maximize resources and security." Leia responded briskly to the Resistance spy. She quickly turned to gather her crew and belongings and managed to run right into Luke as she turned the corner.

"Watch it, soldier…" Leia's voice trailed as she recomposed herself after the stumble and managed to look into the eyes of her beloved brother, the one she had lost so long ago to anguish and pain. "Luke…" she breathed a sigh of relief as she embraced him. She clung to him, and in her stupor of surprise, she struggled to ensure he was really there.  
"I'm here. And I'm ready to fight." Still in a tight lock to make up for the years apart, he struggled to find the words to console her.

Suddenly, she collapsed. The dam finally broke. Leia wept into his shoulder as the pain and suffering within of the past week had resurfaced with his presence. Her sobs continued as he held her, and she was finally able to put down her guard and be vulnerable again.

"I had missed you so much."

...

"Supreme Leader! I request your presence." Kylo Ren announced into the abyss of his Master's chambers. In response to Ren's order, a faint hologram slowly appeared on the throne before them.

"My young apprentice, what it is it you wish to discuss?" Snoke responded, somewhat annoyed by his learner's domineering tone.

"After thoughtful and careful consideration, I have come to the conclusion that killing Queen Lavar would not be in the best interests of the First Order and it's success." Ren announced confidently.

"You seem confused by your rank. I am the master, you do as I say, and I have already condemned Queen Lavar to die, on the accords of disobedience and direct threats to the First Order." Snoke responded, frustrated by Ren's rebellious declaration of opinion.

"But if we kill her, she will serve as a martyr and will only fuel the fire of the Resistance. We do not need her blood on our hands. It has been proven time and time again does not shake the Republic." Kylo Ren answered with strength and his Master straightened up, listening intently to his potential plan.

"What do you propose we do with her then…" the Supreme Leader responded, curious as to what his young apprentice had planned.

"We capture her. Use her as leverage against the Resistance. She is a powerful woman with powerful allies, many people would aim to rescue her. If we turn her into a bargaining chip, we may discover a way to defeat the Resistance once and for all." Kylo Ren answered, grinning deviously. He had proven his worth, and his plan was going to be taken in effect, he could feel it.

"Hm… Your plan may prove beneficial," Snoke responded warily as he pondered the possible outcomes of these actions. The room held with bated breath as the General and Kylo Ren waited for his response. Finally he spoke: "Queen Lavar's life will be spared. Send an invasion to Naboo at dawn. We need her in captivity now to make an effective demonstration of power."

"Thank you Master, I have faith in this plan." said Kylo Ren graciously, as he bowed before his Supreme Leader Snoke.

"Make no mistake. Do not consider this to be acceptance. You must learn your place. Such defiance will tolerated again." Snoke warned menacingly.

"Yes, Master." Once again, Kylo Ren bowed before him, ignoring Snoke's warning, before leaving briskly in pursuit of a new task: the capture of Kaya Lavar.

...

Kaya Lavar walked among the gardens at the palace in the capital city of Naboo. She aimed to momentarily escape the heavy piling tasks before her as queen. She could feel her world falling apart, and she tried to enjoy the simple consistencies in her life before returning. She aimlessly wandered among the flowers and trees; Naboo was famous for its nature and wildlife reserves and her majesty's gardens were no different.

Somehow, Kaya found herself at the royal gravesite, in front of the ornate tombstone honoring her mother, and her mother's mother. They both served royalty as trusted friends and advisors. Her grandmother is famed for dedicating her life to save the Queen's. Her grandmother, Corde, was Padme Amidala's trusted friend and was employed as a decoy to her ladyship. Corde was killed in an attempt to end the then Senator's life during the Separatist Crisis. Her family had always had close ties with royalty and vigorously supported the Naboo Monarchs. In a landslide election, Kaya had broken her family's streak of servitude and become queen herself, to continue the passion and rigorous pursuit of democracy on Naboo.

She stopped by the gravesite of her mother. She had died during the war against the Empire, a victim of the vicious attacks against her home planet of Naboo. Kaya had grown up with the government, and the former queen raised her as her own.

"I miss you everyday," Kaya said as she reached out to touch the headstone engraved: _Beloved mother and wife_.

A tear threatened to escape, and as she closed her eyes and bowed her head in reverence, it slowly trickled down her cheek.

She then swiped away the tear harshly and quickly pulled herself together. There was work to be done.

On Kaya's walk back to the palace she passed by the memorial and burial site of former queen and Senator Padme Amidala, the leader her grandmother had given her life to protect. She recognized the solemn face pictured from the appearance earlier at her meeting.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Back at the palace, she decided she could not avoid it any longer. Rumors had spread all over the galaxy about her potential actions, with so much variation as to that Naboo had been a rebel base since the beginning and already employed Resistance soldiers. She resolved that she must officially announce Naboo's secession from the Galactic Senate. She paged in over hologram.

"I have called this emergency session to discuss Naboo's future. After thoughtful proceeding and considerations, the democracy of Naboo has made the executive decision to secede from the Galactic Senate and declare independence in their allegiance."

Queen Lavar's bold statement was met with outrage. Senators from all over the galaxy screaming over the loss of Naboo as a trade partner, and the jurisdiction she does not have and yadda yadda yadda.

Queen Lavar quickly bid good luck in their endeavors and concluded with her closing remarks discussing the logistics of the matter. She then signed off and the thousands of angry yelling immediately hushed as there computerized faces dissolved into oblivion. Now that was the quickest Senate meeting ever.

"What's done is done," Kaya resolved as she set to face the next task before her.

Later, that evening, Queen Lavar had received a message from Poe.

"My dearest Kaya, we currently have sent transports to Naboo to offer protection as well as discuss logistics as Naboo being one of the few remaining Republic planets. Among those on board are General Leia Organa and our stellar fighter, Finn. They will help you formulate a plan of action. I will on board the next squadron. I promise you did the right thing. I will see you soon."

Suddenly, Poe's holographic figure was shook as his image went blurry. His expression turned to a mask of terror as screams erupted all around. She could faintly make out the warnings in the background of the message: "General Organa's ship has been hit! The First Order is planning an invasion on Naboo! It's an ambush!"

Kaya dropped the device to the ground as terror paralyzed her. She ran to the window and suddenly she saw it. The growing image of battleships on the horizon. The First Order. They were coming.

...

Back on the rebel base, Poe Dameron struggled to maintain his composure and keep cool. After receiving word of the attack on the transport carrying his dear friend and leader, he immediately attempted to make contact. The only sound he received was the mocking feedback of nothingness. He continued running around the base as he tried to determine what to do next. The other soldiers on deck turned to him for guidance. He was the de facto leader now, and these people needed him to lead in the face of danger.

"Track the attacked ships! Continue to try and make contact! Let's move!" He next turned to the pilots on standby. "Head into open space and try and locate the ships, but stay close to base!"

The soldiers dispatched as Poe struggled to relax. The situation was growing desperate and he had to figure out what had happened and what needed to be done.

...

Queen Kaya Lavar opened the doors to the palace wide and was greeted with the terrified faces of her people as the symbols the horizon drew closer.

"Everybody inside now!" she yelled as the palace doors were flooded with people. When everyone within immediate range of the capitol square and the palace was inside the walls, the doors were shut and locked. She ran to the window and saw the barren streets and empty walkways. _Good_ , she thought. _Lockdown drills had come in handy_.

She quickly ushered everyone deeper into the labyrinth of the royal palace.

"Find a room and hide! There is space for everyone! Do your best to stay away from windows and major hallways!" she ordered, and immediately, her citizens scattered around looking for better coverage.

Kaya herself positioned herself closest to the door, so that the first one to fall victim to the First Order would be herself. Next, were the guards, then the servants, and lastly her people.

For a brief minute, all was quiet. Her heart rate lowered as she felt safe behind the palace walls. Then she heard it.

The march of Stormtroopers. Their orderly drumming as they drew nearer to the palace. They were coming. And quick.

Suddenly, they burst through the doors. Led by none other than the fated apprentice, Kylo Ren. Word of his betrayal had spread throughout the galaxy. His mask was as black as his soul, and her fear burned into hatred as she stared at him from her hiding space.

"Search the palace. Kill everyone in your way. But do not kill her. I want her brought to me. Alive." he ordered menacingly as he stared around the beautiful palace, ironically, built by his grandmother. Upon hearing his intention to harm her people she boldly stepping out of her security, directly into their visibility and line of fire.

"Don't harm innocent civilians. I am what you want!" she spat venomously as all eyes turned in her direction.

"That was easier than I thought," Kylo Ren said as he sauntered closer to her. "Guess all I had to do was threaten your people, and you would come right out." She could detect his smug tone, and her hatred resurfaced.

"Why are you here?" she angrily questioned, despite already knowing the answer.

"Oh you know why. We can't have self righteous queens running around tarnishing the rule of the First Order, now we can we?"

"Perhaps you should reevaluate the effectiveness of your rule, considering it took a five minute Senate meeting to defy it!"

Kylo Ren turned to her, menacingly. He slowly walked up to her, right to her face as she struggled to maintain her strong stance and pride. Finally he spoke:

"Take her away."

...

"Poe! Poe are you there!" Finn struggled to establish communication with the rebel base. He needed to explain what had happened and his and the General's current location.

"Finn! Finn is that you! I can't believe it, you're alive! What in the blazes happened?" Poe anxiously responded back, as the weight of terror was finally lifted in knowing his friend was okay.

"They hit a decoy! The wrong ship was hit! Poe, General Organa and I went through with the mission, we just landed on Naboo!" Finn shouted with urgency, as the war against the First Order had begun to heighten all over again. "The next transport needs to head out as soon as possible! Our first priority is to maintain relations on Naboo, General's orders."

"Yes, sir!" Poe remarked sarcastically, as he set himself to his next mission: getting to Naboo and helping Kaya.

...

"Finn, this way!" General Organa called. As soon as they stepped out of the ship, they could tell something wasn't right. The streets were deserted, the stores windows empty. All was dark, nothing like the bright, friendly planet Leia remembered. They both came to the same conclusion at the same time, both too late: "The First Order." they echoed in unison, exchanging horrified glances between them.

Both ran towards the palace and struggled to open the door. Their crew followed collectively, they were able to shove open the doors. When the palace was opened suddenly, they were shocked at what they saw: thousands of people crammed within the palace walls, all flustered and in shock. General Organa was finally able to connect the dots on what had transpired on this day.

She turned to Finn slowly, who was in a frozen stupor of shock, and whispered:

"She's gone."


End file.
